Aggron
/ |dexunova= |dexmokalos=101 |evofrom=Lairon |gen=Generation III |species=Iron Armor Pokémon |type=Steel |type2=Rock |imweight=793.7 lbs. |metweight=360.0 kg |imheight=6'11" |metheight=2.1 m |egg1=Monster |ability=Sturdy Rock Head |dw=Heavy Metal |body=06 |egg1=Monster |color=Gray |male=50 |evo= |2-name=Mega Aggron |2-jname=メガボスゴドラ Mega Bosugodora |2-ndex=306M |2-ndexprev=Lairon |2-ndexnext=Meditite |2-dexhoenn= / |2-dexunova= |2-dexmokalos=101 |2-evofrom=Lairon |2-gen=Generation III |2-species=Iron Armor Pokémon |2-type=Steel |2-imweight=870.8 lbs. |2-metweight=395.0 kg |2-imheight=7'03" |2-metheight=2.2 m |2-ability=Filter |2-body=06 |2-egg1=Monster |2-color=Gray |2-male=50 |2-evo= }} Aggron (Japanese: ボスゴドラ Bosugodora) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Aggron is best described as a monster. It bears a dark gray dragon-like appearance with iron plates over its entire body, horns over its eyes and claws; this Pokémon was built for battle. Some say that it looks partially like a castle wall. Evolution Aggron evolves from Lairon at level 42 and is the final evolution of Aron. It can further evolve into Mega Aggron with the Aggronite. Game info Pokemon Conquest Aggron plays an important role in Pokémon Conquest, as the Partner of Ieyasu, the Warlord of Valora, with a +2 Iron Head. Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Aggron= |-| Mega Aggron= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 1 |[[Harden]]|—|—|30|Normal|Status|Tough|2|0}} 1 |[[Mud-Slap]]|20|100|10|Ground|Special|Cute|3|0}} 1 |[[Headbutt]]|70|100|15|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 4 |[[Mud-Slap]]|20|100|10|Ground|Special|Cute|3|0}} 7 |[[Headbutt]]|70|100|15|Normal|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 10 |'Metal Claw'|50|95|35|Steel|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 13 |'Rock Tomb'|60|95|15|Rock|Physical|Clever|3|0}} 16 |[[Protect]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 19 |[[Roar]]|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Cool|3|0}} 22 |'Iron Head'|80|100|15|Steel|Physical|Tough|4|0}} 25 |'Rock Slide'|75|90|10|Rock|Physical|Tough|2|2}} 28 |Take Down|90|85|20|Normal|Physical|Tough|6|0}} 31 |Metal Sound|—|85|40|Steel|Status|Clever|1|3}} 35 |'Iron Tail'|100|75|15|Steel|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 39 |Iron Defense|—|—|15|Steel|Status|Tough|1|0}} 45 |[[Double-Edge]]|120|100|15|Normal|Physical|Tough|6|0}} 51 |[[Autotomize]]|—|—|15|Steel|Status|Beautiful|1|0}} 57 |'Heavy Slam'|—|100|10|Steel|Physical|Tough|3|0}} 63 |Metal Burst|—|100|10|Steel|Physical|Cool|2|0}} |-| Generation V= 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 1 |[[Harden]]|—|—|30|Normal|Status}} 1 |[[Mud-Slap]]|20|100|10|Ground|Special}} 1 |[[Headbutt]]|70|100|15|Normal|Physical}} N/A |[[Harden]]|—|—|30|Normal|Status}} 4 |[[Mud-Slap]]|20|100|10|Ground|Special}} 8 |[[Headbutt]]|70|100|15|Normal|Physical}} 11 |'Metal Claw'|50|95|35|Steel|Physical}} 15 |Iron Defense|—|—|15|Steel|Status}} 18 |[[Roar]]|—|100|20|Normal|Status}} 22 |Take Down|90|85|20|Normal|Physical}} 25 |'Iron Head'|80|100|15|Steel|Physical}} 29 |[[Protect]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} 34 |Metal Sound|—|85|40|Steel|Status}} 40 |'Iron Tail'|100|75|15|Steel|Physical}} 48 |[[Autotomize]]|—|—|15|Steel|Status}} 57 |'Heavy Slam'|—|100|10|Steel|Physical}} 65 |[[Double-Edge]]|120|100|15|Normal|Physical}} 74 |Metal Burst|—|100|10|Steel|Physical}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Whirlpool]]|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites Mega Evolution Sprites Battle Animation Sprites Appearances Anime It first appeared in AG022: A Hole Lotta Trouble under the ownership of Steven Stone. It was used to battle with Team Rocket. * Steven's Aggron * Johnny's Aggron * Butch's Aggron * Brendan's Aggron * Head Engineer's Aggron * J's client's Aggron * Conway's Aggron * Paul's Aggron * Gozu's Aggron Known Trainers With An Aggron * Steven Stone * Johnny * Butch * Brendan * Head Engineer * Conway * Paul * Gozu Trivia * Its Mega Evolution is the only one to lose a type without replacing it with another, in this case, the Rock-type. * Mega Aggron has a base Defense stat equal to that of Shuckle. * In Pokémon GO, Aggron is one of the few Pokémon that can have a CP of 3000 or more that is not a Mythical or Legendary. Origin Aggron is based off of the Pulgasari, a Korean monster that eats iron. Its horns also give it some similarity to a Triceratops. Etymology Aggron is composed of the words aggressive, aggravate, aggregate (a type of metal) and iron. Gallery 306Aggron_AG_anime.png 306Aggron-Mega XY anime.png 306Aggron_Dream.png 306Aggron_Mega_Dream.png 306Aggron_Pokémon_Colosseum.png Aggron-GO.png Red Army Aggron.png Aggron Pokemon XY Primal Clash.jpg Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Heavy Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Dinosaur Pokémon Category:Mega Pokémon Category:Reptile Pokémon